


To Win Our Hearts {Fairy Tail Fanfiction}

by CrystalWaterDragonMageMizuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, F/M, Fairy tail au, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalWaterDragonMageMizuki/pseuds/CrystalWaterDragonMageMizuki
Summary: Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Mizuki, and Amber all new students Fiore High. The large group soon makes friends with the shy Kinana, the hyper Ruby, the kind Yukino, the tough as nails Kagura, the sweet Shika, the confident Akari, and the headmaster's granddaughter Lizzy.[A/N: Side ships will be MeBy (MestXRuby), MystShika (MystoganXShika), BixKari (BickslowXAkari), and AcnoKana (AcnologiaXKanami). The main ships will be Nalu, Gruvia, Rowen, Jerza, Miraxus, Gale, Roize (RogueXLizzy), Stingzu (StingXMizuki), and Cober (CobraXAmber). Also, they will have their magic sometimes.]
Relationships: Acnologia (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Bickslow (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Cobra | Erik/Original Female Character(s), Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Mest Gryder | Doranbolt/Original Female Character(s), Mystogan (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Original Female Character(s), Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	To Win Our Hearts {Fairy Tail Fanfiction}

**Amber POV**

I sat with 8 other girls, the red head a sort of regal aura, and the dark blue haired girl looked so done with everything. The other blond girl and the second shortest bluenette were talking excitingly about something, I think it was books, don't really care though. The shortest bluenette and the tallest one sat by each other, the white haired girl sat by me, a bouncy red head comes through the door. All eight of us blink in sync, I notice she had earbuds in, she looks around. "Oh fiddlesticks!" She says, and leaves, "Well.. that was odd." I say. "Mmh." They all voice, we get called into the headmasters office.

A tall blond girl was standing by the headmaster, he had a warm smile on, while the girl just looked tired. "Hello! I'm Makarov Dreyar and I'm the current headmaster of Fiore High! My granddaughter Lizzy will be showing you around! And please call me Gramps!" Gramps says, we all look at the blond by him, she yawns. "Hey Gramps, can I have some help with the showing around?" She asks, I right away take notice of her unique light orange eyes, "Sure, shall I call Akari to help?" Master says. Lizzy nods, Master presses a button below a microphone, "Can Akari Embry please come to the office?" He pages. 

Shortly after, a ravenette walks in, I can assume that this is Akari. "Kari, these are the new girls. Let's split them half and half." Lizzy says, the ravenette nods, "Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia you go with Akari. Levy, Wendy, Mizuki, and Amber you go with Lizzy. You'll have their classes for today." Master says. We nod, I go with Lizzy, we walk out of the office. "Okay, first, I need to know who's who." She says, "Levy McGarden." The second shortest bluenette says, "Wendy Marvell." The shortest answers. "Mizuki Arrowood." The dark haired bluenette says, "Amber Eucliffe." I say, Lizzy blinks at my answer.

"Okay, I didn't know Sting had a sister." Lizzy says, "My baby bro goes here?" I ask, she nods. Oh! I remember Sting saying that he got into this school, I forgot, "Okay, you can call me Liz if you want." She says. A loud sound pierces the air, I hiss and cover my ears, Wendy and Mizuki do the same. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the bell is really loud. For all slayers it's louder cause some of the slayers we have are lazy as hell." Liz says, "Screw you Sting." I mutter to myself, I can hear Liz let out a soft chuckle. "Come on, we should get to class." She says, we follow her, we walk into the gym with a dark blue haired sleeping on the floor.

Lizzy goes over to him, and pokes him with her foot, "Hey, old man wake up." She says. He stays asleep, I see a tick mark form on her forehead, "HEY! WAKE UP YOU OLD FART!" She yells and kicks him. We all sweat drop, he skids away on all fours, he looks up. "Huh? Little Dragon? Who are they?" He asks, "The new students you old man." Liz answers, "Oh. Well, I'm Acnologia, and I'm the senior and junior gym teacher." He says.

* * *

Finally! It's lunch! "You guys can sit with me and my friends if you want, but you don't have to." Liz says, and goes to sit at a table with five other girls at it, I look at the other three, I motion my head at Liz's table. "Sure, since she is the only one we know." Wendy says, someone tackles me, I look down to see the same blond hair as mine. "Sting, don't do this, and go back to your friends." I say, and practically shove my baby brother back to where he was sitting, the other three sweat drop. We head to the lunch line, I grab a bottle of Coke, the others grab their choice drinks. I notice that part of the lunch line had a section for slayers.

I nudge Mizuki and Wendy, they look at it as well, the three of us head over there with Levy. We get to the front of the line, "What's your element?" The lunch lady asks, "Lunar and White." I answer. "Huh, a fourth generation, it's been a bit." She mutters, "Crystal and Water." Mizuki answers, she's a fourth generation as well? "Sky." Wendy says shyly, she's adorable, I look back at Levy. "Did you get your food?" I ask, she nods, the lunch ladies put some form of our element on our trays. We head over to Lizzy's table, when we get there I ask if we can sit with them, Lizzy looks up and nods.

I notice that Liz was chewing on what appeared to be neon blue smoke, we sit down, Akari's group soon joining us. "Are you a slayer?" I ask Liz, "Yep. I'm the Dark Dragon Slayer." She answers, "Cool, I'm the Lunar and White Dragon Slayer. Fourth Generation." I say. "I'm the Crystal and Water Dragon Slayer, fourth generation as well." Mizuki answers, huh, cool. 


End file.
